Xatia, Marco, and Damien's very Hetalian adventure
by lexabastyr
Summary: three friends get sucked into a television at a birthday party and end up in Hetalia. What could possible go wrong? Before reading, you may want to read the oc profiles so it will make more sense
1. Chapter 1

***oh joy***

Chapter 1

_Who indeed..._

My best friends Damien and Marco (we all have weird names so don't judge) were having a sleep over at their house because they're twins and share a birthday. I was over and some weird shit happened (pmf).

It all started when the power went out. It was around midnight and we were watching horror movies so our first reactions were

Damien: HOLY LEONARD NEMOY!,

Marco: Bring awn tha Jason!

Me: SLENDY? IS THAT YOU?

Then, out of nowhere, the TV lit up and started pulling us in like a giant vacuum. Marco was stunned silent, he went limp and flew in like when the clown got sucked into the closet in Poltergeist. Damien started shrieking like a five year old and held on to his bed stand for dear life. I struggled a bit but due to my lithe form (and the fact that most of my weight is in my chest), I was no match. It was like a tornado devouring a bicycle. Damien finally passed out and flew in behind us.

Suddenly we were in a very strange room. We were disoriented and actually pretty scared. My vision was badly blurred and I could hear these voices. They were saying things like "who are they?" "what the fuck just happened?" and "Arthur, stop trying to summon shit! It never frigging works!". Marco frantically shook me by the shoulder as my vision finally adjusted.

"What?" I said, irritation present in my voice.

I looked at him and much to my surprise, Marco was an anime character! His usually eyeliner caked icy blue eyes were now large and chibi-like. His jet black hair was still arranged in a loose ponytail and he had a weird blue tint over his forehead (ya know how anime characters get those blue lines when they're scared #-_-)

"What the fuck happened to you?" he screamed.

"Me? What happened to you?"

He looked at me with a very worried and confused face, kinda how you expect a child to react to being told where babies really come from. I pulled out my phone and held it up to him (the outer screen is like a mirror). He recoiled, threw the phone and curled up against a wall. I looked around at the startled group of people in the room with us, eagerly being greeted by a surprisingly adorable Italian man(child thing).

"Aye! Where did you guys come from?" he chimed.

I regained myself and spoke. "Um, Georgia... A better question would be, where are we at?"

"Where's Georgia?" his voice was somehow higher than before.

A tall man put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this, da?" he said with a thick Russian accent. His hair was a light sandy blond and he had deep violet eyes. He pulled down a thick scarf to reveal his mouth and spoke. "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Interrogation_

"X-Xatia Tamerlane" I stuttered

"Who are you working for?" his tone harshened.

"Well, uh, nobody..." I felt like I was a hit man being interrogated by an enemy mafia group after being captured.

I guess he didn't see us as much of a threat because he started sounding more pleasant. "Then what are you doing here?"

"My guess is as good as yours" I said failing to hold back nervous laughter.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression and walked away. Marco finally stopped crying in fear and stood up.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"Chill out, dawg." a dirty-blond boy with glasses and a bomber jacket patted him roughly on the back. "We're just having a meeting. And, is that other guy okay?"

"He's fine. He's just a bit of a pussy." Marco looked down at his unconscious brother with a condescending glare.

"Oh, cool. I guess..."

"Eh.."

I glanced around and immediately noticed that a man with long light blond hair was eying me strangely. It felt as though he was trying to see my soul naked, let alone me. I wanted so bad to punch him in the head because I knew exactly why he was looking at me. I was wearing a white t-shirt which was riddled with holes, some large some small. I looked down and saw that the biggest one had grown and now revealed a bit over half of my left breast which was covered by a teal bra with dark blue paisley print along with some very short shorts.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my handy-dandy Marlboro box. I don't smoke but it was a convenient carrying case for random junk. It had everything from band-aids to small sticky notes. I dug around in it until I found exactly what I was looking for. I pulled out a small safety pin and clamped the hole shut as best I could.

Looking up, my eyes locked on a young boy with a polar bear in his lap. He looked strangely like the guy who was currently bombarding Marco with random questions about superheros or some shit only MUCH more adorable. I walked up to him and smiled.

"How do you put up with these people?"

"Oh, well it's actually pretty easy seeing as how they don't even bother to notice me. So I just sit here." he said, smiling a little

"Who are you?" the cute little bear said. Wait! It can talk? This is just too weird...

"I'm Canadia.." he whispered back. "Your master."

I could only stare in disbelief that a polar bear just spoke. A POLAR BEAR! Come on! Really? Ah, anyways, I was pulled out of my attempts to explain it when he stood up and held out his hand.

"Anyways, I'm Matthew. And you are?" he smiled warmly and I shook his hand.

"I'm Xatia. Did your bear just uh.."

"Talk? Yeah, that's Kumajiki. Kumajirou?" his voice softened and he began to go through names that start with Kuma. "Oh sorry, I can never remember his name for whatever reason."

We started talking and after a minute or two I think we became good friends. Out of nowhere this German dude starts yelling at everyone to shut up and sit back down so they can get back to the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Business as usual?_

I took an empty seat next to Matthew and Kuma….Kuma…Kumawhatever. The scary German dude turned to me and stood up straight.

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Like I said to the other big scary dude." I said casually, my Russian accent was very thick at that moment (a lot of the Georgian population is Russian) "And as for how I got here. It's a bit of a long story."

"Tell it!" he ordered.

"I'm going to warn you though, it's kind of unbelievable."

"We did just see three teenagers appear from thin air, so I think we may be able to understand."

"Oh, you're right. Well here goes." I told them everything from where we started out, to the power, to getting sucked into the tv.

They all stared. It wasn't like utter disbelief, but more like not knowing how to handle the situation. Then a blond man with amazingly intimadating eyebrows stood.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly rational explaination for this…" his green eyes somehow had a pentagram appear around the pupils.

"Yes, because your black magic can explain everything." The Frenchman sighed sarcastically.

They were surprisingly calm about the whole thing. I bagan to wonder if this was just normal life. The only people who seemed even shocked was me, Marco, and Damien who only recently came to.

"WHAT THE HOLY HELL IS GOING ON? I PASS OUT FOR FIVE MINUTES AND WE'RE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE? XATIA WHAT THE HELL DID YO-" he was then knocked out by the Hungarian's frying pan.

"It was getting annoying." She sighed. And once again lying unconcious on the floor, only this time in a small puddle of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The revalation

Marco suddenly screamed.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE! I DON'T LIKE IT THIS PLACE IS WEIRD AND FREAKIN'…. IT'S A CARTOON! XATIA! I'M SCARED!" He clung to my arm for dear life.

I smacked him hard in the face and he calmed down leaving my jacket sleeve soaked with tears. This made a few people laugh and Marco started to cry.

"You hit me!"

"Yeah, because if I didn't, you wouldn't have shut the hell up." I said, a red cross-like thing hovering over my forehead.

"What is that?"

Marco grabbed it and pulled it away. When he did that I calmed down. He put it back and suddenly I was angry again. Then it hit me. This is my anger.

"Weird…" I said

Marco started screaming that we were trapped again when all of the sudden, a portal opened over Damien and he dissappeared.

"What just happened?" marco said

"Maybe getting knocked out is what will take you back home." The British man said. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Well it's worth a shot, oui?" that creepy French dude finally said something. "Elizabeta, help us out please."

The Hungarian nodded, cracked her knuckles, and walked over to Marco. She stood behind him and lifted the pan. He had no idea she was there. She put both her arms out to her side and swung. As the pan made contact with his head there was a hollow knock. Blood flew from his face as he spun to the ground. He was unconcious and the same portal came over him. Just like his brother, he dissappeared.

"Well, how about that." I said.

"Your turn." The blond lady smirked.

"OH NONONONONO I wanna stay here!" I protested.

There didn't seem to be any dissapproval so she sat back down.

"Well we don't have a representative for Georgia! Come on you guys!" the Italian man grinned a stupid grin and once again, they nodded.

So from then on, I was a Hetalian. And I love it.

*a/n hey, sorry it took so long. My computer no longer works and I have to use my grandpa's while I'm at his house this week. Hope y'all liked it! This is how my OC bacame a member of the Hetalia crew. Gimme yo feedback! Good or bad, all opinions are welcome. And if you want, hit up my inbox if you wanna suggest something for me to write. No matter what. It doesn't even have to be Hetalia! Anyways, thanks for reading. I lurves all of ya (in a non-creepy way).

TTFN (ta-ta for now ^3^)*


End file.
